


The Choice to Die

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Tru Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tru ponders past choices and current relationships. Yuletide Treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smurf

 

 

Tru stared across the alley, eyes locked on the window across from hers. The blinds covered whoever was over there, being murdered or being cared for or having sex or whatever was happening. Another person she couldn't talk to, couldn't save even if she wanted to.

Tru blinked, looked down at the bottle of wine. The red smelled alright, looked to be decent year. Davis had chosen it - thrust it into her hands as she walked out the door and reminded her _to live a little_. Tru smiled a bit, fondly, before her expression faltered.

The fact that Davis _knew_ about her, knew about things that no one else could know about, should have made them closer.

And to a certain extent, it did make them a bit closer. But still, Davis was just her boss in a lot of ways. A boss that knew that she could relive days, but...

Still just her boss.

And of all the times she had to relive days, it was always Davis that got screwed. Tru wished it was some other way, wished she could do it somehow else, but if it was Davis or Harrison she had to choose Harrison.

Not just because he was her brother - there just had to be that thing. Harrison knew, and Harrison couldn't help as much as Davis but if push came to shove she would have to chose Harrison.

And she hated herself for it.

Tru loved Davis in some ways. Loved him as much as she loved Harrison in others. Loved him like a brother, but he was still...

Her boss.

And there really was no way around that fact.

So when the day came when she had to chose who lived, Tru really hoped that there would be a choice.

But every single time fate threw her the choice, it inevitably turned out that someone else needed to live.

Tru silently toasted the sky. 

 


End file.
